You and your riolu
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Your guide to everything you need to know about riolus and lucarios. By Riley & Lucario
1. Disclaimer

Hello everybody!

Before I begin, I'd like to make it clear that pokemon and everything pokemon related belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. I make no money off this and it's written purely for fun and because of my love of lucarios. That and I cosplay Riley.

I would also like to give credit to Bulbapedia. All official information regarding lucarios and riolus came from that site and it truly is an amazing site. Everything you need to know, even stuff you didn't really need to know, can be found there.

Lastly, some of the 'information' you will read has been made up by me. The female lucario mentioned does belong to me though.

So, enjoy and maybe you'll learn something.


	2. Intro

Fellow trainers,

I am Riley, aura guardian in training and the man who knows the most about all there is to know about riolus and lucarios.

You have pick up this 'how to' guid to better understand the riolus or lucarios around you. You have made a wonderful choice in pokemon. You will not be disappointed.

Through the next few pages, I will share with you all I know about riolus and lucarios. All my knowledge has come from observing, training, and growing with my lucario and the ones I've been fortunate enough to come into contact with.

Treat your riolu with compaction and kindness and you will have a lucario before you know it.

Thank you for taking the time to learn more about a rare and fascinating species.

Riley & Lucario


	3. Chapter 1: Apperance

Chapter 1: Apperance

Pokemon are like people. They can be shorter than the average and they can be taller. They can be over weight and they can be underweight. The numbers below are the average height and ideal weight.

Riolu  
Height: 2 feet and 4 inches  
Weight: 44.5 pounds  
Type: Fighting  
Eye color: Red  
The head and ears are blue with a black mask around the eyes. There are apendages on either side of the black mask. These are also black. The arms are blue with white bumps on the back of the paws. These are theorized to be the start of the spikes an adult lucario will posses. There is yellow fur around the neck and a black chest. The thigh area is blue along with his tail. His legs are black. Riolus stand and walk around on the toes, or balls, of their feet. A common fighting stance.  
A shiny riolu has the blue and yellow reversed. The black is still there, but it can be a lighter shade of black.

Trust and freindship, also known as happiness, is require for a riolu to evolve into a lucario. The riolu must learn to trust you and in return, you will gain loyalty and unconditional love. For reasons we cannot explain, a riolu will only evolve during the day.

Lucario  
Height: 3 feet and 11 inches  
Weight: 119 pounds  
Type: Fighting and steel  
Eye color: Red  
The head is blue with a black mask that goes up between the high perked ears. 4 black apandeges on the back of the head. The chest is yellow, almost like a vest, with black around the arms and lower torso. In the middle, where the rib cage would meet, is a small, sharp spike. Be mindful of this spike for it's easy to accedently get stabbed by it. The arms are blue with black paws and white spikes on the back of the paws. The thigh area of a lucario is blue and has a striking resemblince to shorts and the legs and lower paws are black. Lucarios continue to use the balls of their feet.  
The shiny lucario is like the riolu. The blue and yellow are reversed. The black is still there, but can be a lighter shade of black.

I have heard rumors of lucario becoming something called Mega Lucario. I have yet to see such a form, but I learn more and more everyday of what my lucario and riolu are capable of. There is always room to grow.

(*friendship comes from roughly 256 steps*)


	4. Chapter 2: Stats

Chapter 2: Stats

**Riolu**  
Type: Fighting  
Species: Emanation pokemon  
Pokedex: Sinnon # 115  
Unova # 033  
Abilities: Steadfast-Raises speed each time the pokemon flinches  
Inner Focus-Prevents the pokemon from flinching  
Hidden Ability: Prankster-Gives priority to a status move  
Immune to: Nothing  
Resistant to: Rock, bug, and dark types  
Weak to: Flying and psychic types

Though smalls, riolus have superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance. They are capable of long journeys, on foot, in a short amount of time. They are able to run through the night. Do not worry about your riolu being frail. I assure you, this little guy is not made of glass. Riolus are tougher than they look. Byron, gym leader of the Canalave Gym and long time friend, use to push my first riolu over and shout 'riolu push'. Riolu would simply make a surprised 'yip'ing noise and hop back up thinking they were playing a game.

**Lucario**  
Type: Fighting and Steel  
Species: Aura pokemon  
Pokedex: Sinnon # 116  
Unova # 034  
Abilites: Steadfast-Raises speed each time the pokemon flinches  
Inner Focus-Prevents the pokemon from flinching  
Hidden Ability: Justified-Raises attack when hit by a dark-type move  
Immune to: Poison  
Resistant to: Normal, rock, bug, ghost, steal, grass, ice, dragon, and dark types  
Weak to: Fighting, ground, and fire types

Lucarios are the only non-legendary fighting-type that have a higher special attack base than an attack base stat. They also have the highest special attack of non-legendary fighting-type. Adding the steel-type makes the lucario even tougher than most other fighting-type, but gains the disadvantages of being weak to fighting-types.


	5. Chapter 3: Behavior

**Chapter 3: Behavior**

Riolus are very energetic and love to play. They will take your positions so that you will give chase. There have been many times when my first riolu would take my hat. This is not to say that lucarios aren't playful like their pre-evolutions. In fact, my lucario still takes my hat. They can be a real handful in the beginning and are not suggested for first time trainers. However, if you have a riolu on your side, you will have a loyal companion for life. If out of their pokeball, they will follow you around.

Do not be surprised to wake up in the middle of the night or in the morning to find that your riolu has crawled into bed with you. Riolus like to be held to some extent, mostly at night when they feel vulnerable and in the wild would sleep in groups for protection. Be warned not to make it a habit to let your riolu sleep with you. This can become a problem when it evolves and still tries to sleep in your bed as a 119 Ibs lucario. Though it seems harmless, the lucario will take up most of your bed and even shove you off. I suggest a large pillow big enough for your lucario to sleep on. Put this beside your bed and your lucario will be happy to spend its night there. He simply wants to be with you. Of course, your lucario may also stay awake for most of the night to keep a protective eye on things.

I did not have this problem with my second riolu as I already had Lucario for him to sleep with.

Lucarios are prideful. They do not like to lose, but will learn from the loss and train twice as hard. They need a trainer that can keep up with them and are willing to participate in the training. The loyalty only gets stronger from here and they will put their life on the line for you. Like the riolu, lucarios will follow you.

Despite the mask, riolus and lucarios are not thieves. In fact, lucarios have a natural sense of justice. You will never see a lucario with a Team Galactic member.


	6. Chapter 4: Aura

Chapter 4: Aura

Aura is an invisible breath, emanation, or radiation that every living thing gives off. Through this aura it is possible to: read minds and actions of others, allows you to see with your eyes closed and through other objects, and some can even use their aura to create a barrier or an attack. It is also possible to pass your aura onto another, but I strongly suggest against this. I have never heard of an aura user surviving this.

Aura is a very important aspect of a riolu and lucario. I cannot stress this enough.

Riolu  
They are too young and inexperienced to use what little aura they have in the same way as their evolved form. Riolus can only sense ripples and use them to communicate with other riolus and lucarios. They use these ripples to send out distress signals when one is in danger. Riolus are capable of sensing human emotion through aura. They react according to the emotions they sense.

Lucarios  
These evolved forms are by far, more skilled than their pre-evolution form when it comes to controlling and handling their aura. If you watch your lucario, you will notice that when a lucario uses their aura to sense what's around them, their 4 appendages rise and sometimes wiggle. Most lucarios use their aura as a form of an attack. Are you familiar with 'Aura Sphere'? There are only 9 known pokemon that can learn this attack and 5 of them are legendary. This attack cannot miss. A well-trained lucario, like mine, can sense auras over half a mile away. Through aura, lucarios can understand human speech and there have been reports of lucarios that can communicate to humans through aura. My lucario is not that skilled yet, but there is still plenty of time to get him there.

Don't worry, you don't have to be an aura user to be a good lucario trainer.


	7. Chapter 5: Location and Diet

Chapter 4: Location and Diet

A wild riolu is rare. A wild lucario is even more rare. If you see a riolu or a lucario it will most likely be domesticated.

Riolu use to be common in the Challenger's Cave on Route 9 in Unova, however, when the cave entrance collapsed they moved to Floccesy Ranch on Route 20. There are a few that have been imported to Johto's Safari Zone.

Lucarios, when they are wild, like to live deep in the mountains as far away from humans as they can get. They find the perfect place to train.

I have been asked why I don't bring riolus and lucarios to Iron Island. The answer is simple: Food.

The pokemon that live on Iron Island are mostly rock-type and they have a diet of rocks and minerals. It's not quite sure what a wild riolu and lucario eat, but from what I've seen my lucario pick up, he surprisingly eats a lot of vegetation. His personal favorite are rose heads. Like other domesticated pokemon, riolus and lucarios eat poke'treats and berries.

If your lucario or riolu eats human food, don't worry. They'll be fine. Amazingly they can eat human cooked food better than other pokemon. I hypothesize that being mostly domesticated, their stomachs have adapt to handle human food. My lucario has gained a taste for rice balls thanks to Diamond (Dia). Though they can digest human food I don't suggest making it a habit to feed it to them.

Where did I get my first riolu? That's a secret.


	8. Chapter 6: Breeding and Family

Chapter 6: Breeding and Family

When it comes to the male and female forms, there is no difference for both the riolus and lucarios. I'm not sure where the rumor started that female lucarios have breasts, but they do not.

How does one tell if they have a male or female riolu? There really isn't away, however, males are more common so chances are, your riolu is male.

It is unclear to why female riolus are rare, not only in the wild, but domesticated as well. If one does the math, there is an 12.5% that you will happen upon a female riolu. I myself have only seen 3 females and only one was a lucario. Lucarios can breed with any pokemon that is in the field/human like group. However, since it seems the off spring is often, if not always, the same species as the mother, it's difficult to hatch a riolu.

There is also the possibility of breeding a lucario with a ditto, but these are considered a 'lower' pedigree and from my studies, do seem to fall behind a 'pure' pedigree.

I was lucky enough to come upon my close friend who is the proud trainer of a rare female lucario who she nicknamed 'Onee-sama', a foreign term for a respected older sister. I have no idea where she found it, but it is through mutual benefit that her lucario and mine breed to raise the number of such a rare and wonderful species. It is also heart warming to see how attached the two are to each other.

If you've met me and I've dubbed you a deserving trainer, I've most likely intrusted you with one of the offspring.

Riolus and Lucarios are social creatures, however, due to the rarity of them, it is almost impossible to find a pack. It is hard to catalogue how wild riolus and lucarios act around each other, but from what I have observed between my lucario, Onee-sama, and their son I kept, I can conclude that at least domesticated lucarios are protective parents and nurturing.

There was one instant when Riolu wandered off on his own. He came upon a wild raticate and like all riolus, when scared, he sent out a ripple of aura to signal his distress. Lucario and Onee-sama felt the ripple (as did I only to a weaker extent) and were off to find their son. I have never seen a lucario in such a rage. I was worried the parents would go beyond fainting the wild raticated .

I have also observed the parents teach their offspring simple fighting moves and ways to improve the control over the riolu's aura abilities. However, the riolu seems to also have, to some extent, instincts on the basics of how aura works.


End file.
